1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for determining the movement of an optical axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When creating stereoscopic images it is necessary to have a camera arrangement which has two lenses capturing the scene. These camera lenses will ideally be identical except for a horizontal disparity appropriate for the stereoscopic images to be captured. Moreover, as the cameras are used during filming, it is important that the cameras and their respective lenses behave in an identical way.
One issue which is to be addressed by embodiments of the present invention is the change in optical axis of each lens during zooming. This is a problem during filming of stereoscopic images because the amount that the optical axis changes is different for each lens. Therefore, as a stereoscopic camera arrangement zooms in or zooms out, the relative disparity changes.
This causes discomfort for the viewer.
It is an aim of the present invention to address this problem.